Deseo
by Ninor-san
Summary: Drabble. Suplicarle, hubiera preferido que lo golpeara. Slight IoryogixGinsei.


**Kobato y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

**

* * *

**

**Deseo**

_Ha cambiado mucho desde que vive con esa chica_

Fue idiota en negarse a creerlo, después de todo era inverosímil que una simple _niña _fuese capaz de lograr un cambio en Ioryogi. Ioryogi; el impulsivo, arrogante y para nada gentil, ni él ni cualquiera de sus servidores era capaz de imaginarlo de otra manera.

Aunque tampoco es que fuera a admitir cuánto el asunto podía cuánto podía tocarle el asunto. No hasta hacer que volviera en sí y abandonar la estúpida idea de ayudar a esa chica en algo tan imposible.

Destruirla a ella o acabar con la botella que le ayudaría con su deseo; viendo que Ioryogi no le permitió tocarla_,_ escogió lo último. Quizá si eliminaba el bote él reaccionase, tal vez se decidiese por abandonar a la muchacha y buscar otros medios de obtener lo que buscaba en el cielo. Había sido poderoso en el otro mundo, ciertamente. Nada le impedía volver a intentarlo.

—Maldito

Prefería luchar, reflejar al Ioryogi que recordaba en el animal de peluche al que que estaba condenado a ser.

—¡Si eso se rompe no podrás comprar otro con dinero!

—¿Por qué? —soltó, sin saberlo. Inconsciente en la ansiedad de despejar la única duda que no le permitía dormir— ¿Por qué planeas quedarte tanto tiempo con esa forma aquí, en el mundo de los humanos?

—Tengo algo que hacer…

Debía estar mintiéndole. ¿Qué podría estar pendiente en este patético mundo?

—Devuelve la botella de una vez.

No, no se la daría. No tenía ningún sentido dársela siendo muchísimo más sencillo destruirla junto con la chica.

—Di que volverás al mundo de los espíritus —pronunció, sosteniendo apenas la pequeña botella frente a sí, dispuesto a soltarla de obtener una negativa o de necesario.

Sin embargo tras recibir la vaga negativa no se atrevió a soltarla. Necesitaba saberlo _todo_, el motivo exacto de quedarse, qué planeaba hacer y qué había con esa tonta chica que lo ataba al mundo humano…qué de especial podía tener para empujarlo a soportar los malos ratos e imprudencias que él mismo admitía pasar por su causa.

Deshacerse de ella, _odiarla. _El Ioryogi del pasado lo habría hecho sin atisbo de remordimiento, en cambio las palabras fluyendo hasta sus oídos lo enfermaron en un instante, haciendo su resolución agudizarse.

Él no la odiaba, a pesar de los errores y padecimientos _no la odiaba._

—No puedo seguir escuchando esto—sostuvo con aparente frialdad deteniendo la insoportable perorata de Ioryogi con respecto a la chiquilla; ignorando la sensación enfermiza apoderándose de su razón –si no llena esta botella, ella no podrá hacer su deseo realidad…

—¡Ginsei!

No estaba dispuesto a continuar escuchando sin hacer nada por despertarlo de todas las tonterías dichas. Tal vez si hacía esto él se decidiría a volver y no tendría que seguir un minuto más en este decadente mundo.

—Entonces, si no hay botella…

—¡Detente!

No fue difícil enviar su patético cuerpo lejos de una imperiosa patada, de esa forma no sería capaz de detenerlo.

—¡No tengo intención de escucharte cuando hablas así! –zanjó, molesto, acercándose cada vez a la botella con el fin de destruirla; en esa forma él no podría hacer nada para impedirlo sin romperla.

—¡Ginsei!

Aguardó los centímetros necesarios para rasgar el vidrio de una vez. Luego acabaría con la niña y el resto sería sencillo.

—¡Te lo _ruego_!

Nunca había oído esa minúscula palabra de la particular ronca y burlona voz, suavizada ahora en un gesto extraño movido por un motivo absurdo que terminó de sorprenderlo por fin. Ginsei perdió el aliento en un corto instante, observando a su par carente de algo qué decir.

Suplicar, hubiera preferido que lo golpease.

El resto escapó de su comprensión, sumergiéndose en una inexplicable bruma. Cerró los ojos apretando los puños y abandonando el aroma de las Sakuras. Por una vez solamente dejó que él se saliera con la suya, aunque en el fondo le doliera ya no conocerlo.

Pero si esa chica no cumplía su deseo… la eliminaría, costase lo que costase y los castigos que sobrellevaría con eso. Porque _Iorogi _volvería a donde pertenecía, al igual que él.

* * *

**N/A. Bien, mi primera de Kobato y no algo que yo esperaba poner. Es... raro y un poco absurdo pero es básicamente lo que sucede en el capítulo 12 del anime.**


End file.
